


Flirt//Phan Short Story

by FuentesGlaiza



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abused Dan, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pastel Dan, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Punk Phil, Shy Dan, Starbucks, flirty Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuentesGlaiza/pseuds/FuentesGlaiza
Summary: Phil gets kicked out of Starbucks for flirting with one of the workers too much. One customer, Dan, gets jealous even though Phil doesn't know who he is. Phil leaves, Dan leaving a few minutes later. Dan walks home but on his way there, someone stops him. Some who should have never been in Dan's life. Will someone help Dan? Or will Dan just let everything go that person's way?Pastel!DanPunk!PhilFlirty!PhilShy!DanAbused!DanHigh school AU (Not apart of a series)





	

Dan was in the corner of a Starbucks typing an assignment on his Macbook. He was waiting for his name to be called, when he saw a very cute punk guy. 

He knew this cute punk guy. His name was Phil Lester. Phil sat across the room in his Chemistry class. 

Phil was obviously flirting with the worker. Who was non  other then Cat. 

Dan hated Cat. Cat obviously liked Phil. Phil probably liked her back.

Dan wasn't wearing his normal, Pastel Pink jumper, baby blue skinny jeans, and Pink flower crown.

Nope. He was wearing a burgundy/maroon coloured jumper, black skinny jeans, and a black flower crown. He had perfect winged eyeliner and burgundy/maroon vans.

He stopped paying attention to his screen and stared at Phil. Of course Dan knew it was wrong, but who could resist looking at Phil Lester? Not him.

He could see Phil's deep brown eyes (I know he doesn't have brown eyes bear with me please and you'll see why I am saying they are brown right now.) Dan could literally get lost in them. He almost did.

"LESTER!" He heard someone scream. 

"What?" His voice was silky smooth.

"Get. Out." Said the manager.

"Okay." Phil walked out. He glanced at him because he was the only one in the building beside the workers.

He started to pack up his stuff and waited till they called his name. It was about two minutes and he grabbed my drink.

He walked out, bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey Daniel" a voice said. He took my flower crown off.

"No. Please leave."

"I'd rather not." He spun around and there stood his ex, Ryan. He grabbed his arm and led Dan into an alleyway.

"P-p-p-lease don't hurt m-m-me." He shuddered a bit. He was terrified.

"Oh honey." He stroked Dan's face with the back of his hand.

Dan tried pushing it off. He regretted it instantly. He backhanded him.

"Dammit," he said. "Princess you made me hit you."

"I didn't make you." Dan snapped. "I'm not your princess."

Ryan hit him again. Dan felt his face swell up.

Well that's gonna bruise.

Ryan punched Dan in the nose and it started bleeding. Dan was helpless. He closed his eyes and fell. He heard footsteps, someone getting punched, someone falling, then he felt someone pick him up. It didn't smell like Ryan. He kept his eyes shut. He knew it could've been dangerous. He didn't care. He just didn't want to be near Ryan. He eventually fell asleep.

~~~~

He moved around a bit. His bed was NOT this soft. He accidentally hit his cheek and felt a pain. Then he remembered. Someone picked him up and carried him somewhere. Probably to their house. He opened his eyes. He was layed in a room that had a blue and green bed spread, fairy lights, many posters including Muse, MCR, and Puppy and kitten ones. It was similar to Dan's room except his bed spread was black, grey, and white and had more band posters and make up in his room.

He got up and opened the door. Luckily, it didn't creek. He walked into what he supposed was a living room. He saw someone he didn't expect. Phil. Although Phil was wearing glasses and his eyes were a striking blue colour instead of brown. His jet black hair was in a quiff and he wore a Muse shirt. He his sliver lip ring was still there and he was still wearing skinny jeans.

He looked up. "Oh you're awake!"

"Yeah,"Dan said scratching his head and blushing.

"Who was that?"

"Oh him? My ex Ryan."

"He's stupid."

You know what's not stupid? Your face. Dan thought to himself.

Phil didn't really look that punk right now. He had no makeup on, no really dark clothing, and he was smiling a lot. He was like the friking Sun from that show with the gibberish talking aliens puppets.

He looked really cute.

"I'm sorry. I've probably interrupted your day." 

"Nah mate. My parents and my brother are in Flordia. So it just me. It was getting lonely."

Dan blushed. "Pardon me, but where the hell is your bathroom?" Dan really needed to go.

Phil told him and he followed to instructions. Phil's house was pretty.

After Dan's bathroom break he was about the walk in the living room until…

"No Cat."

Pause.

"He's here."

Pause.

"Yes of course I do."

Pause.

"He's in the bathroom."

Pause.

"I know he thinks I like you."

Pause.

"Of course I don't actually like you. I'm too gay to function."

Pause.

"Maybe I'll tell him one day."

Pause.

"No not now."

Pause.

"Your right."

Long Pause.

"K bye Cat."

Dan waited about 30 seconds then walked back in. Phil stood up and walked closer to Dan. He was scared that Phil would kick him out.

"Dan… I think…" Phil looked at his feet. "Ugh f*ck it." Phil looked up and pressed his lips one Dan's.

They started kissing. Phil pulled away. 

"Dan… I'm so sorry. I just…"

"Omg Phil Lester, shut up and kiss me."

That's just what Phil did.

(One week later)

Dan and his boyfriend, Phil, walked into Starbucks.

"Lester!" said a voice.

"What?" 

"Get out!"

"Ughhhh." Phil was about to walk out.

"He's with me." Dan said. "He won't flirt with Cat."

"Dan." said the man. "He would talk about you with Cat not flirt with her."

"Oh" Dan blushed.

"Yeah. Sometimes it would be not… appropriate." Dan blushed more.

"Come on he fine."

"Fineee" said the man. He turned to Phil. "You hurt my son I will break you."

"Ummmm. Okay." He said. The man walked away.

"That's your Dad?!" Phil said.

"Yes." Dan said. "You say non appropriate things to CAT about me?"

"Ummm Yeah."

"Oh Daddy. That's naughty." Dan said jokingly.

"Princess It's okay. It's supposed to be." Phil said jokingly.

"LESTER DON'T CORRUPT MY POOR DANIEL" said Dan's dad.

"Yes sir." Dan and Phil both laughed.


End file.
